overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord II Episode 08
"A Boy's Feeling" (少年の思い Shōnen no Omoi) is the eighth episode of the ''Overlord II'' adaptation. It was broadcasted on February 27, 2018. Summary Climb heads to the inn where Gagaran and Evileye are staying at. He informs the duo Lakyus wants both of them to mobilize for a raid on a brothel housing slaves. They discuss power as they note Climb's training, and mention Lakyus' Kilineiram, which once belonged to the Black Knight of the Thirteen Heroes which is demonic in nature. Gagaran also remembers the moments she walked in on Lakyus debating with the blade, as she was 'fighting' the dark influence to maintain control over it, but was more than strong enough to be responsible with it. As the conversation goes on, Evileye informs the both of them of the new adamantite adventurer team based over in E-Rantel: warrior Momon and caster Nabe, with The Wise King of the Forest as a pet, leaving Gagaran astounded by their reported feats. Climb wishes to be capable of such strength someday, but Evileye advise him to go his own pace, and not to lose his humanity in pursuit of power. Meanwhile, Brain Unglaus is still living in the attic of Gazef's home and goes out to runs errands for him, and goes past a crowd watching a group of drunk men assaulting a boy for simply bumping into them; Climb also goes by the crowd and moves to stop the matter. Whereas Brain walks away viewing it as not his problem, he turns when he notices Sebas' incredible movements and goes to see the incident. Both witness Sebas move with skill and speed to resolve the matter in one punch. Climb moves in to give a healing potion to the boy, and sees Sebas walking away. They separately follow the butler into an alleyway, where Climb enthusiastically asks Sebas for a quick lesson in strength after witnessing him recently. Sebas examines his hands and sword, noting it is the young man's reserve weapon due to a slight ding on the blade edge. He sees Climb as trustworthy and decides giving him a lesson: how to overcome fear of death. By flooding Climb's sense with killing intent, Climb dodges at the last possible instance by overcoming his fear, by thinking of Renner. Sebas congratulates Climb for surviving, as the shock alone would have killed him. When Climb asked who Sebas was, he merely said he was an old man who knew how to handle himself. Sebas, wanting to give another lesson, is interrupted by a panicked Brain, who having witnessed this around the corner, is moved by Climb's ability to overcome intense fear, and asks to also learn from Sebas. However, the trio are beset by five assassins sent by Succulent. Sebas downs three of them alone, leaving the last two to be handled by Brain and Climb. The young duo note that Sebas' strength is incredible, maybe even beyond the power of Brain and Gazef combined. Sebas uses their fight as a teaching moment to instruct Climb to be aware of his fear to keep himself alive, but not be dictated by it, and the boy musters strength to use the Martial Art: Slash to incapacitate the last standing assassin, whereas Brain finished moments earlier. With their attackers downed, Sebas uses a skill to easily interrogate one of them on where to find Succulent and Eight Fingers. Climb is sickened to learn criminals are finding loopholes in the law to keep slaves, and wishes to aid his new comrades in storming the hideout. The trio move together out of a grown respect for each other, and they head for Succulent's brothel which happens to be exactly the same place Sebas rescued Tuare from. Major Events * Climb meets up with Gagaran and Evileye, relaying Lakyus' message to them. * Sebas' strength is witnessed by Climb and Brain, leading the two to follow him. * Sebas meets Climb and agrees to test him. * Climb succeeds in overcoming his fear of Sebas' killing intent. * Brain reveals himself to Sebas and Climb. * Sebas, Brain and Climb defeat Eight Fingers assassins. * Sebas, Brain and Climb prepare to raid on the last brothel in the Royal Capital. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Sebas Tian * Succulent (Flashback) * Staffan Heivish (Flashback) * Brain Unglaus * Gazef Stronoff * Climb * Evileye * Gagaran * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra (Flashback) * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself (Flashback) New Characters * No new characters were introduced during this episode. Abilities Used Known Abilities Martial Arts * Slash Tier Spells * None were used during this episode. Skills * Palm of the Puppeteer: A skill Sebas has which allows him to control a weaker enemy; used to interrogate an assassin. Locations Known Locations * Re-Estize New Locations * There are no new locations introduced in this episode. Anime Notes * When Climb met Gagaran and Evileye, Gagaran was already wearing Gaze Bane. * Evileye didn't mention the Eight Greed Kings nor the Nameless Book of Spells while she was talking to Climb and also Evileye didn't speak of the two skeletal dragons and Zurrernorn while talking about Momon. * Sebas didn't use his Ki to heal the boy and walked away without telling anyone to take the boy to the temple. * The scene where Climb uses Martial Art: Slash on the assassin has his back broken. Whereas in the light novel, Climb killed him as the sword attack cuts him in half. Gallery pl:Odcinek 8 (sezon 2) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02 Episodes